


Alexa on the Violin

by ladymac111



Series: Miss Holmes supplemental material [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock's Violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexa picks up Sherlock's violin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexa on the Violin

 

I'm not sure how old she is here.  She looks older than 13/14 like she is in Miss Holmes.  So maybe this is a few years down the road.

My apologies to all violinists.  I didn't use a reference.

Higher resolution [at my tumblr](http://ladymac111.tumblr.com/post/30291647987/alexa-bradbury-holmes-read-about-her-here).


End file.
